Heather's story
by flower1815
Summary: This is the story of my OC, HeatherStar, and how she came to be what she is today. Follow the events on her life that marked her destiny, there will be tragedies, friendships, romance, action, betrayals, sad moments and even a little bit of humor. (It follows the events in the original series in later chapter's) also i am new at this so i suck at sumaries! :P
1. Prologue

Hello guys! This is my very first story, so please be nice, and i hope you guys enjoy it. This is the story of my OC, HeatherStar, and how she came to be.

As i look over my clan mates, and friends celebrating over our victory against Blood Clan. I started to recall my life before i joined Thunder clan, before Scourge, and before the... Accident.

To a time where all i had to worry about, was: Playing with my sisters, eating, sleeping, and acting cute around the two-legs.

But everything was crushed, before my very eyes, and reality had started to set in my mind to make me realize, that life, is not all fun and games, it is also cruel. I am HeatherStar... And this is my story!


	2. Chapter 1

Let's go back to the beggining, shall we? It all started when i was opening my eyes for the very first time, as i opened them i blinked a couple of times to clear out the brightness, once the brightness was gone i was able to clearly see my surroundings. There were a bunch of toys laying around the rug carpet, clean White sofás, a glass table, chairs made out of oak wood, huge plants in the corners of the room and glass doors that lead to the backyard.

I stared at the room in wonder and awe, taking everything in, i was so astonished with the room, that i didn't even noticed a ginger furr ball stalking quietly towards me. It then pounced and held me down as i started to struggle.

"Gotcha!"

As i looked up, i saw a bright ginger she-kit with light blue eyes smiling down to me. She laughed softly as i resumed struggling against her grip.

"hey, Let me go!"

"Only if you can get me off." – She teased, then she started to tickle me lightly in the belly with her paws.

"HAHAHAH... STOP IT... HAHAHAHAHA... IT'S NOT FAIR! ... HAHAHAHAH... GET OFF OF ME!"

Just when i felt my stomach starting to hurt from laughter, i hear a strong, comanding and feminine voice stop her.

"Crystal, get off of your younger sister, you might make her faint from exaustion if you continue like this!"

The ticking stoped, and the pressure that was keeping me from getting up was gone, i opened my eyes once more to look for my saviour and owner of the voice, i looked over and i saw a huge (at least to a kitten) brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a pink colar with a little bell, on it, she smiled warmingly at me.

"Yes mama, i am sorry i was just playing with her."

"It's okay to play with your sister, but next time try to be more careful."

"Yes mama!"

Crystal then ran off to somewhere, 'probably to pick her next victim' i thought. "Mama" then came closer to me, licked my forehead and asked:

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Good, if she or Violet do anything to you and you're not liking it, you can call me, okay?"

"Ok."

She smiled at me once more before leaving, i stood up and ran after Crystal, i then found her playing "fight" with another she-kit, she has black furr with white on her right ear, left hind leg, right front leg, the tip of her tail and on her chest fluff. She also has purple eyes, i wonder if she is the Violet mama told me about?

Just as i was about to approach them, i saw yet another she-kit, i ran towards her, and she ran towards me, she has light brown furr and emerald eyes. I then lifted a paw towards her, she copied my actions, when we touched paws, the touch was cold, it was then that i realized it wasn't another kit, it was me, my reflection!

As i stared intently at myself, mama called:

"Crystal! Violet!"

The two kits immeadiatly stopped fighting and rushed over to mama. My name wasn't Heather back then, no, i had a different name at the time, one that described my life perfectly back then, before everything went crumbling down at my feet.

"Bliss, you too!"

As i heard my name, i tore myself away from the mirror and rushed over to my sisters, they were sitting in front of mama as if waiting for her to give us a new toy or something.

"I would like you three to meet your father."

Just then, behind her came a huge jet black tom with green eyes, he was carrying something in his mouth, i couldn't tell what it was, i have never seen it before,' but then again, i opened my eyes just this morning' i thought. He set it down on the floor and looked at us with a smile on his face.

"Hi there Young ones! The three of you opened your eyes today? That's wonderful! It seem's like you guy's were born just yesterday, not a week ago."

"Actually dear, it was nine days ago."

"Really? The days seem to be going by so fast, anyway i brought you a gift honey."

He then proceded to pick up his "gift" and drop it to her paws, she looked astonished.

"Oh Darling you didn't had to!"

"Of course i did! You have been here all by yourself taking care of our kits, almost never eating, drinking or sleeping."

"What is that?" – I asked.

"Oh? This? This is called a fish, a salmon to be more specific."

"WOW!" – All the three of us said in union.

"*Gasp* Roger, please tell me you haven't been going to the city market and stolen this! You know how dangerous it is!"

"O come on Christine, i can handle it, i am a city cat after all, i have been doing this my whole life, besides i would do anything for you."

"That's very nice of you Roger, but we are a familly now, we need you to be here for us, witch means no more going to the city!"

"But Christine i-"

"Please Roger, i don't wanna fight about this anymore, not in front of our kits."

We looked confused at our parents, they looked at us and the frown on their faces was replaced with a smile.

"Sorry you had to hear us talk on and on about stuff, you must be bored, who wants to play?"

"YAY!" – Me and my sisters all said together. For the rest of the day we just played, played, played and played even more, we played so much that when the clock hit 18 o' clock we all fell imeadiatly asleep.

As i slept, i started to dream about tomorow, and after tomorrow, then the days after that. After all today was so much fun, that the other days will be fun as well, if life is all about having fun, then i hope i can live forever.


	3. Chapter 2

It has been four weeks since we first opened our eyes, and we are now one moon old. Mama said we can go outside today, now that we are old enough we are allowed to go to the Garden, but it really depends on our twolegs owners for the decision. I am so exited to see the outside world, to explore new things i have never seen before, maybe even meet some new friends to play with, my sisters are okay, it's just that for some reason they prefer to play with only each other rather then let me join them, Crystal sometimes asks if i want to play with them, but Violet would always glare and scoff at me and say: "No! Forget it, she can't play with us because she is just a weakling cry baby, we dont need her to have fun!" It really hurts when she says that, all i want is for my sisters to like, Crystal seem's to like me alright, but i dont know what i did for Violet hate me so much, maybe with time she will like me, who knows?

Now it is time for us to go outside, me and my Family reunite in front of the big glass door, wainting for the twolegs to open it. Before they opened it however, they gave us our collars, they even have a little bell on them just like mama's! Crystal's collar was aqua blue, Violet's was yellow, and i got black, i would have preffered red but black is alright. When they finally opened it, i immeadiatly dashed for the garden, i stopped to look around me, there was so much to explore! There were flowers to smell, corners to explore, new toys to play with and a bunch of other stuff to do!

As i looked around the garden, i noticed some bushes and delved into it. The bushes spikes and leafs pricked against my furr, as i walked deeper into the bushed i noticed that i have reached the fence, however unlike the rest of the fence, there was a big hole in it, big enough for me to fit in it, i crouched down and slowlly stalked under the fence. Once i was on the other side, i stood up and looked around, there were huge trees, grass, bushes, flowers and a lot of plants, this must be the forest dad talked the other day with us. He said that the fence is for keeping us safe from the dangers of the outside, it is vast with plant life and it is very easy to get lost in it once you're inside it, he also told us to keep away from the forest because it is dangerous. But i dont see any danger, what is so dangerous about the forest? I wonder.

I then closed my eyes as i felt a gentle breeze hush past me, the wind was cool and gentle against my furr, not harsh like in a storm, then i heard the wind calling my name.

"Bliss... Bliss"

I opened my eyes once more, the wind must be coming from the forest! I felt myself being pulled towards the forest as i heard the breeze call my name again, it was as if the forest called, begged me even, to adventure deeper into it, and somehow it felt right. Like a small part of me told that i should turn around and go back home to my family, but my heart was telling me something different, it was saying the same thing as the light breeze that called to me, to go in the forest. I then started to slowly move towards the forest, the wind sounded so inviting that i wanted to obey it, as i stood at the entrance of the forest, before i could move one more paw and enter it, i heard my mother call from behind me.

"BLISS! What are you doing? You shouldn't be going to the forest, it's dangerous! Come back this instant young kit!"

I immeadiatly snapped out of my trance and looked behind me to see mama sitting at the top of the fence looking both worried and angry. "What am i doing?" I thought, "I can't go to the forest and abandon my family, they would be worried! Besides i dont even know my way around the forest, i could have gotten lost." I then turned around and ran towards her, and away from the forest, when i got to mama, i nuzzled against her furr as an act of forgiviness.

"I am so sorry mama! I was just curious about the forest dad told us about in the other day, i didn't mean to scare you, it's just that the forest is so mysterious i wanted to see for myself! Please forgive me."

"Bliss sweetie, your dad doesn't know what he is talking about, the forest is dangerous, it is full of predatories such as owl's, foxes, badgers, snakes and eagles. Not to mention the wild cats that live and roam the forest. I don't want you near this fence or the forest again, is that clear?"

She scowlded me, i flattened my ears and looked at the ground to avoid eye contact and to show i am submissive.

"Now let's go back, it's time to go inside."

She then procceded to pick me up by the scruff of my neck with her mouth, and carry me inside, before she jumped over the fence however, i looked at the forest one last time. Wild cats she said? I wonder how is their lives out here in the forest, mama says it's dangerous, so they must be really tough if they can survive out here, be a wild cat must be so cool, i wish i could be one, but instead i have to live in a closed space eating bland food without any flavor and do what the twolegs want you to do. Maybe i can ask father about the wild cats that live here?

As we went inside the two leg place, mama dropped me on the floor and walked away, i then started to look for father but i couldn't find him, i saw my sisters playing fight yet again, and since i couldn't find father i could Always ask them if they saw him.

"Crystal? Violet? Have you seen daddy? I want to talk to him but i cant find him anywhere!"

Crystal and Violet stopped playing to look at me, Violet doesn't seem too happy for the fact that i interrupted their game. "But then again, she is never happy" i thought.

"Last i time i saw daddy, he went somewhere to talk to mama, but i think they are in the two leg eating place (kitchen)." – Violet answered.

"Thanks!"

"Now go away, we are trying to play here!"

I ignored her, and ran off to the eating place for the two legs, only to find mama and father talking about something, and by the sound of their conversation, they are talking about me, and mama seemed furious for some reason.

"You told her about the forest! How could you? You know how dangerous the forest is, dont put this ideas in her head!"

"Calm down Christine! Bliss is fine, isn't she? She didn't go into the woods, so whats the problem?"

"The problem, is that i found her GOING towards the forest, she was planning to go in there, i just know it!"

"What? But how? How was she able to cross the fence? It's to tall for her to jump over it so..."

"I am not sure, but she cross it somehow, i was so worried about her! I thought i would lose her, and it's all your FAULT!"

"My fault? What did i do? Tell her about the outside world? Christine she may be a kit now, but she will not always be confined in here, she needs to be free, she needs to live! Why are you so afraid of the outside world?"

"It doesn't matter! As long as she lives with me, she will obey my rules, and the same goes for Crystal and Violet! As for her punishment, she will not be allowed to go outside for another moon, or play with her sisters!"

I gasped at that, a whole moon without going outside? That's not fair! She know's how much i wanted to go outside, and it's not daddy's fault for what i did either!

"Honey aren't you being a little bit exaggerated? It's not her fault, she was just merely curious, i am sure she would have returned on her own if she went into the forest."

"Curiosity you say? Do you know what they say about curiosity?"

"Honey i didn't mean it like that and you know it, stop twisting our argument!"

"It's settled! She will not play for a whole moon and thats final! End of discussion!"

With that she left, daddy seemed shocked at how she was acting in this situation, and i would be lying if i said i wasn't shocked myself. I went near him, just as i was behind him he turned around to face me, i guess he heard me.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Bliss, sweetie i am fine is just that me and you mother were talking about you..."

"Going into the forest and that i am grounded for a whole moon." I finished for him.

"You heard everything didn't you?"

"Please dont be mad at me."

"It's okay i am not mad at you, but your mother is."

"Dad, can you tell me about the wild cats that live in the forest?"

"Wild cats? I never told you about them, how do you know?"

"Mama mentioned them to me when she was explaining how dangerous the forest is, and i thought that maybe you know about them. Do you?"

"Yes i do know about them, but i am not sure if it's a good idea to tell you. Considering how your mother is still mad that you crossed the fence. By the way, how did you get past the fence?"

"There was a hole in the fence that was covered by some bushes! But please tell me about them, i want to know so badly! I promise not to mention anything that you tell me to mother, and i will not cross the fence ever again, so please?"

He then gave a sigh, and paused as if thinking about it. I looked at him curiosly while silently begging for him to say yes. After a couple of minutes he looked at me and said:

"Alright i will tell you about the clan cats, but remember your promise!"

I nod my head excitedly, and became quiet waiting for him to start speaking.

"Well now... where do i begin? Oh yes, i know now! The forest cats are..."


	4. Chapter 3

"Well now... Where do i begin? Oh yes, i know now! The forest cats are... Wild warriors that have lived in this very forest for countless moons, there are four clans: River clan, wind clan, thunder clan and shadow clan. The four clans live and share the forest in their respected territories. If one of the clans dares to enter the others territorie, they will engage in battle. Even though they are portraided as wild and mindless, they have laws, the warrior code to be precised, but i dont know very much about it."

I nodded, not finding the right words to speak. These cats seemed so cool! I mean really, mama and dad may think they are dangerous, and maybe they are but if they have laws, there must be limits, right? After i regained my composure, i asked:

"And how is their life in the clan?"

"It's tough, for us at least. They have to hunt for food in order to survive, fight others to keep the clan safe, and kill others in order to live."

"Do you know what kind of adventures they have?"

"Not really, but i can leave this part to your imagination."

He smiled and licked my forehead, i purred at the warm feeling. He then sat up and looked at me, his eyes seemed to be analysing something, as if he found a strange object and didnt know what it was, "was there something wrong with me?" I thought

"Dad? What is it?"

"Nothing Bliss, it's just that i noticed only now that your furr is darkening."

"Darkening?"

At this, i left to look for the mirror that i saw when i first opened my eyes. Once i found it, i looked at myself, he was right my furr is darkening! My once light brown furr was changed to a... What was the name of that thing two legs love to eat? Oh yes, chocolate! I remember now. My furr was now a chocolate brown, i was confused at this, was this normal? I then noticed dad behind me, i guess i was so busy looking at myself that i didn't even see him there.

"Dad? What is happening to me?"

"It's nothing my dear, it just means you are growing up, that's all. When you are growing up, you will have lots of changes in your body, and you furr darkening it's one of those changes!"

"So i am normal?"

"Of course Bliss! You are perfect."

We nudged our heads together while purring.

"Now it s time for you to go to sleep, it is almost moon high and you had a ventful day. Good night."

"Good night daddy, i love you!"

With that i went to bed, and he left. As i approached the bed i see Crystal and Violet already asleep, i nudged myself between them and fell asleep right there in the middle, and i started to dream about the forest cats and their adventures, and me being part of them.

A whole moon went by slowly, it was dreadful for me not being able to go outside. But i managed to survived through it with my imagination and stories i created in my head based of the wild cats dad told me. Finally mother allowed me to go outside, but under her very watchfull eye. How much i wanted this day to come, to feel the soft breeze in my whiskers, to feel the grass under my paws, to smell the fresh air of nature, to feel water droplets land on my muzzle and furr... Wait what?

Before i noticed, it started to rain. And i couldn't even enjoy my first day out of the house since mama grounded me! That is so unfair! I went inside, shook of the water from my furr and licked to make it flat again. Suddenly i hear what seems to be mama and daddy talking in another room, they have been talking alot lately, but i dont mind. I then noticed from the corner of my eye, a strange flower i have never seem before, it was on the top of the piano, but that didn't stop me from climbing it and reach the flower. Although i must admit it wasn't easy, i fell plenty of times and was making an awful lot of noise with the keyboards.

When i finally reached the top, i admired the flower's. They are in the shape of a little bell and follow the trunk of the plant, they are the color pink, but they dont seemed to have blossom yet. I jumped when all of the sudden i hear mama and daddy's talking get a little louder.

"CHRISTINE THIS IS RIDICULOUS! I WILL GO WHEREVER I PLEASE AND YOU CANT STOP ME, SO WHAT I HAVE BEEN TO THE CITY? I HAVE RETURNED DIDN'T I?"

"STOP IT! PLEASE! YOU ARE MY MATE, THEIR FATHER. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF US, NOT GO INTO THE CITY WITH YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS!"

"WHAT IS THE PROBLEM FOR ME TO WANT TO GO OUTSIDE? DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE WORLD? AND OUR KITS? ARE YOU GOING TO ACT WITH THEM THE SAME WAY YOU DO WITH ME WHEN THEY WANT TO LEAVE?"

"ENOUGH! YOU ARE PART OF THIS FAMILLY, WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! SO I WANT YOU TO STOP GOING OUTSIDE IN GENERAL AND SET NA EXAMPLE ON OUR KITS! AND IF I EVER DISCOVER THAT YOU ARE GOING TO THE CITY AGAIN, OR TELLING OUR KITS ABOUT THE FOREST, THEN YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT COMING HOME!"

With that, dad came into the living room, he noticed me on top of the piano and smiled softly at me, he began to climb it to reach me.

"What are you doing up here Bliss? How did you manage to climb all the way over here?"

"Sorry dad, i was just curious about this flower! It's so strange, i've never seen it before. Dad? Do you know what this flower is called?"

"This flower is called heather."

"Heather?"

"Yes, i find it very pretty dont you?"

"What the name or the flower?"

He chuckled.

"Well both. The name it's very pretty, and so is the flower, so it fits."

"Heather... I like that name! And the flower is very pretty too!"

I looked up, expecting him to be smilling or looking at the flower. But instead he is looking out the window, outside is raining heavilly and very windy. I looked at him and start to wonder, is he like me? Does he wish to go outside and enjoy what the world has to offer? To bathe in morning sun? To meet other cats? To explore? To be free... Just as much as i want? I cant help but feel sorry for him, he was probably free and happy before he met mama, and we were born. And now he is stuck inside without choice. I moved to sit beside him and looked outside.

"I am sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what Bliss?"

"I am sorry that we were ever born. I know how much you want to enjoy the outside world without consequences, and you wouldn't have this problem if it werent for us."

"Dont say that Bliss! You three are the best thing that ever happened to me! And it makes me proud to be your father. It's just your mother, if she wasn't so over protective we wouldn't have this problem. And i know you want to go outside just as much as i want."

"Do you think that one day maybe, you can take me outside with you?"

"Perhaps one day, yes."

I watched as the rain poured down. I started to feel a smile creeping up on my face, because: Knowing my father and i share the same wish to be free, just makes me happy to know cause, now i know i am not alone in this.


	5. Chapter 4

Another moon has passed, and now i am three moon's old. Mama said that soon we will be big enough to have our own two-leg owners. I do not want it though, I don't want to part myself away from my sisters or mama and father, I would miss them too much. And as the days passes by, i noticed something really strange about my fur. Okay, remember that time, when daddy said my fur darkened from light brown to chocolate brown? Well, my fur changed colors again! However, this time it was not for a shade of brown, instead my fur became a dark ginger! Not really though, because there is still a bit of brown left on my pelt, which gives me the appearance of a dirty red sort of color. Mama and father were so confused at first as to why my pelt changed colors as the moons go, to dark ginger nonetheless! Nevertheless, they concluded that it was because mama's father had dark ginger fur, so I might have gotten some traces from him, after all Crystal is ginger and her fur is darkening too, so I guess I am normal.

After a while, things quieted down around the house, mom and dad's argument ceased for bit, my sisters and I would go every day to play outside in the garden, but Violet still doesn't seem to like. For a while, life seemed so perfect. That was until… That faithful day where everything changed.

My sisters and I were asleep as rain and thunder continued to fall from the skies, but then I woke up by the sound of yelling and growling coming from the main hall (living room). I got up and head it to the source of the noises, but before I can even process what is going on, I see mama run past me with tears in her eyes, confused I decided to search for father and ask him why is mama so sad? However when I get to the main hall, all I saw was my father leaving through the small door that lead outside in the garden. He did not even turn around and said goodbye! Sad and confused, hoping this to be all a bad dream I searched for mama.

I found her in our "nest" curled up with Crystal and Violet, crying and sobbing. I slowly approached them.

"Mama? Where has father gone?"

She looked up at me, her cheeks stained with tears.

"Bliss s-s-sweetie, your f-fa-father is going to b-be away for a li-little while."

"When is he coming back?"

"He w-wont"

At this, she looked away from me and had another fit of tears. I was so confused, why is father gone? Where is he going? Why is he going? He is our father, I know him and he would never abandon us.

"I don't understand! Why won't he be coming back? He loves us! He would never…"

Violet then stood up and faced me, anger evident in her eyes, and so was her tears.

"Could you SHUT UP ALREADY? He won't be coming back because HE DOESN'T LOVE US! HE LEFT US! IN ORDER FOR HIM TO BE FREE, HE HAD TO LEAVE US! HE RATHER BE FREE THEN TO HAVE A FAMILY, WE WERE JUST A BURDEN TO HIM! GROW UP AND FACE THE FACTS BLISS, HE NEVER LOVED US!"

Violet snapped at me with tears stinging in the corners of her eyes. "It can't be!" I thought, "He said we were the best thing that ever happened to him! She is wrong!" surely she was wrong about father, she didn't knew him as well as me, and I know for a fact that he would never leave us, "would he?"

I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes the best I could, but in the end I could not resist. Just the thought of my own father leaving us without even looking back made me cry. After all we've been through, he decided to leave us and benefit himself, how could he?

Maybe he didn't mean it! Perhaps he only wanted a bit of freedom like he told me before, but the only way he knew how to get it permanently was to hurt mama enough and leave to make her see he would always come back to us in the end no matter what! I know it's crazy, it doesn't even make sense but I am sure he only did this to prove to her that there is nothing dangerous out there. He will return I just know it!

Just then, I got the craziest idea I ever had! "Which shouldn't be surprising considering I am only three moons old." I will go after him! I shall go outside, search for father and bring him back to us so mama can be happy again! That's a great idea, and in the process, I can even explore more of the outside world and to prove to mama that there is nothing to fear!

As I made up my mind, I stealthily sneaked away unnoticed and made my way to the small door. Just as I was about to go out I hear someone behind me. I froze fearing it was mother.

"Bliss? Where are you going?"

I turned around only to see it was Crystal looking at me with sad eyes. I let out a breath of relief and replied.

"Oh nothing, I was just going outside for some fresh air."

It was a horrible excuse, but it was the best could come up with, but of course, she didn't buy it.

"Mama told us we can't go outside without her permission."

I sighed in annoyance; my only option now was to spit the truth out.

"Okay look, I am heading outside but I will be back soon! I promise! I am trying to find dad and bring him back home so mama can be happy again. But please keep it a secret from her, if she finds out that I have been going outside without her permission she will ground me! Please?"

She looked at me in shock and disbelief.

"Are you crazy? It's dangerous out there you could be injured! Mama said that out there is-"

"Dangerous I know! Only i truly knew father, and only I can convince him to come back home! Please Crystal, do this for us!"

She looked away for a moment as to think on her situation. Finally she looked up at me again and met my gaze.

"Bliss I know how much you and father got along, but if you think this is the only way to bring him back, then I won't stop you. It's just that, I am the eldest of the three, I am supposed to look after my little sisters, and I take my job very seriously! I don't want you getting hurt!"

"I promise you I wont get hurt, and I will return with father before the sun set. If mother asks for me, tell her that I need to be alone, or just make any excuse."

"Okay, good luck Bliss!"

"Wait Crystal! Just one more thing, thank you."

With that, I waved good-bye and left. Outside was cold but it stopped raining, I jumped in some trashcans to reach the fence and I walked over it. I jumped down but was immediately startled by a loud noise coming from deeper within the two-leg place; I looked at both of my sides and was blinded by smoke coming from huge beasts that rushed along the path. I need to get over the other side, but with these monsters, it will be impossible. I got a sudden courage, closed my eyes and ran as fast as I could. Unfortunately, since my eyes were closed I could not see where was I going and I end it up hitting my face in a wall.

"Ouch."

"At least I crossed it without getting hit by one of these monsters though!" I thought. I walked around the two-leg place, going deeper and deeper into unknown territory. Father talked a bit about the two-leg place, how he used to live here before he met mother, how he was an orphan at a young age and had to fend for himself in the streets. As I continuously searched for him, dark clouds started to form in the sky. "Another storm is approaching. I need to find him soon!"

Just as my hopes of finding him were vanishing, I caught sight of movement in an alleyway. "Could it be? Could it really be him? " I ran toward it, tears of happiness falling from my eyes. Suddenly a mysterious figure appeared in front of me, and I had to halt my actions in order not to bump into it. I sat up and gave it a better look at it. It was cat. He is small, just maybe a few inches higher than I am; his pelt is black with one white paw, icy-blue eyes, and a torn left ear. But what really got my attention was his collar, it seems to be studded with teeth and claws from *gulp* cats and dogs.

Scared i turned around to run but was stopped by another cat. Unlike the other one, this cat is huge, broad-shouldered black and white tom with a scar between his green eyes. He too had a collar studded with teeth and claws. I was scared senseless, I was being surrounded by strange and threatening cats with nowhere to run. The smaller one got closer to me and snarled.

"What are you doing in my territory? State your business!"

I flinch back at his aggressive tone, with my ears backwards. These cats are serious, I cannot show my fear or else they will think I am weak. I took a deep breath and looked up at his eyes, they were glaring at me with such intensity that a shiver ran down my spine, but I suppressed the urge to do so. I decided to treat him with respect, to show I mean no harm and to mask my fear.

"I am sorry, I didn't know this was someone's territory, I was searching for my father. Have you seen by any chance a black tom with green eyes come through here?"

It was stupid I know, to ask such dangerous looking cats about this, but I need to find him any way I can. He looked at me with curiosity in his eyes, wondering for a moment, his glare softened a bit but it was still scary.

"No, I haven't. Are you afraid of me?"

"N-no."

He smirked. "Mouse dung! I shouldn't have stuttered." He saw right through my facade.

"Well then, since he is nowhere around here I will be going my own way now, thank you very much…"

I turned around to leave but the bigger cat blocked my path. He smiled evilly down at me and I flattened my ears with fear.

"I don't think so. Scourge what are we gonna do about this one?"

"Let's see. Here we have a young kitten, lost and alone with nowhere to go… Hum, i think we should do sensible thing and give her a home. We shall take her with us! What do you think Bone?"

Scourge said, half pondering half mocking in an evil sort of way. At this, I started to panic, "Where are they going to take me? I want to go home!" From behind me the bigger one, Bone is his name said:

"I couldn't agree more!"

I backed away from both of them as they slowly approached me, claws sheathed. Bigger cats then I are surrounding me, with no means of escape and no way of talking my way out of this. My only option now is to fight them off, but i know that I don't stand a chance against them all alone, but I will not back down without a fight. I sheathed my own claws, which are not that big considering I am so young, and launched myself towards Bone. He easily dodged my attack, and swiped at me but I was fast enough to avoid it, but at his second swipe, he struck me on my side and I rolled on the ground. I stood up, flattened my ears and hissed at them; even outnumbered I shall not show my fear! Bone pounced at me and I counter attacked by pouncing at his direction, with claws ready to strike. I clawed his exposed belly and gave it a good scratch, a little bit of blood was seeping out of it.

When I landed on the ground, I turned around and faced him with a triumphant smirk, but it vanished when I noticed he was not even fazed by the injury. I realized that the path he was previously blocking was now free, I turned to run but Scourge jumped and blocked my way.

"You are not going anywhere!"

He raised his paw with sharp claws and swiped at me, he was too fast for me and he hit me in the cheek. The blow of his strike was so powerful that it send me rolling across the ground. I struggled to get up but I managed, a little bit of blood oozed out of my cheek where his paw previously made contact. He then was towering over me with an evil smirk; he raised his white paw, before I could even react to the situation, he struck me in my left eye. My own blood blurred my vision as soon as the sharp claws made contact with it, the pain was unimaginable, and it shot against my spine. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out of it, my vision was fading and I was helpless to stop the two cats who were now coming towards me. However, before I lost consciousness, I felt myself being lifted by the scruff of my neck as my vision faded with only darkness and blood.


End file.
